After The Kiss
by itz-riley
Summary: What happens after Fang and Max share their kiss before Max goes to save Angel while they're saving Max's mom? Will Fang kiss someone else? Will the flock find out about a secret couple in their family? Read more to find out. Fang/Max. Gazzy/Nudge. Fax. Nazzy
1. The Talk

**Max, Fang, and Iggy are 15. Gazzy and Nudge are 14. Angel is 12. Hahahahaha. You know why I changed their ages. Because I can. Deal with it.**

 **This takes place after Max and Fang kiss in the submarine in MAX.**

* * *

Fang P.O.V

I watched as Max jumped into the freezing cold water from the submarine and disappeared from sight. Turning around I saw the whole flock staring at me. I started walking out of the room and down the long hallway back to the rooms.

I pulled open the door and flopped down on the bottom bunk of one of the bunk beds. Of course Nudge and Gazzy's followed me, most likely to question me.

I sat up and turned so I was resting my back against the wall and crossed me arms over my chest. "You want something?" I asked. Nudge and Gazzy's sat down next to each other on the bed across from me.

"Yeah. What the hell was that." Gazzy's exclaimed. Nudge turned her head to look at him and hit him on the bed. "Sorry." Gazzy glared at Nudge and turned back to me.

"What Gazzy _means to say is_ when did the happen." Nudge asked her eyes going wide. "I mean the kind of came out of nowhere." I sighed and leaned closer to them, lacing my fingers together resting my arms on my legs.

"I'll answer any of your questions about me and Max. As long as you don't go around talking to people about it." I said. I know I'm going to regret this. "That includes Angel _and_ Iggy." They nodded. "Okay what do you want to know."

"Again. When did you two, get together?" Nudge asks.

"I mean. We aren't really, officially got together. We've kissed four times before. You guys were there for the first kiss on the beach." I sat back again. "I don't know what's going to happen after all this is over." Dr. Brigid walks in and looks at us all.

"Fang can I talk to you really quickly. Please." She glances at Nudge and Gazzy and smiles at them. The both roll their eyes and turn towards me again.

"We can talk after guys." I stand up and follow Brigid out of the room. As we're walking out Nudge grabs my arm. "What?" I ask looking down at her.

"Be careful with her." Nudge says watching Brigid. "She likes you Fang and I know that you would never want to hurt Max. Just. Don't let her do anything." Nudge whispers. I give her a half smile and nod.

"Fang." Brigid says in a sing song. "Come on." She flashes Gazzy and Nudge a smile. I sigh and follow her out of the room. She takes me out into the hall and I lean up against the wall and cross my arms.

"What's up?" I ask. She tucks a piece of her blonde hair behind her right ear and smiles up at me.

"Would you want to go out sometime?" She asks. I pause for a moment thinking over what she just said and then started laughing. "What? What's so funny?" She asks arching her right eyebrow.

"You're joking right." I say. I stop laughing and glance down at her. She shakes her head and I just stare at her. "Did you not just see me make out with Max?"

"I mean of course I did but there is something called making someone

jealous, or making a point." She had her hair out of its natural braid and she flipped some of it behind her shoulder.

"Yeah and what might the point be, that I'm trying to make?" I ask.

"That you want me to ask you out." She said smiling again. "I mean it was kind of obvious and you probably got Max to help you."

"What. Of course not. Honestly, I've liked Max since puberty so thirteen and I know she liked me for longer. She just didn't want to admit it," I say and explain everything to her. "Which brings us to now." I finish. Brigid turns around and starts walking down the hallway.

She stops abruptly and turns around. "Hey Fang." She crosses her arms. "When you're done pretending come talk to me. You know where to find me." Then she turns back around and starts walking down the hallway. I watch her, a little shocked, until she turns the corner and disappears out of site.

I sigh and turn towards the door and open it. I slipped in silently and sat back down on the bed and then turn towards them and my mouth falls open. "What the fuck."


	2. Gazzy and Nudge Get Caught

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride.**

 **Fang catches Nudge and Gazzy kissing.**

* * *

Nudge P.O.V

Gazzy had been running his hands on the inside of my thigh when Fang wasn't looking, while we were talking with him and I had to bite my lip to stop myself from groaning. As soon as Fang closed the door behind him, I swung my legs around Gazzy's waist, straddling him. Gazzy chuckled wrapped his arms around my waist and brought his lips to my neck. "Couldn't hold it in, I see." He mumbled against my neck.

"Just keep kissing my." I sighed. Gazzy chuckled and continued attacking my neck with kisses. My fingers found their way into his hair and I felt his lips move up my neck to my ear. He bit my ear and his arms ran down my back to my butt and he cupped my ass. I let out a tiny groan as Gazzy's mouth traveled up my jawline and finally made it to my mouth.

As soon as he's lips touched mine, I stuck my tongue into his. He battled my tongue for power, I fought back but he finally won.

"What the fuck." I jump off Gazzy and fall onto the ground. Gazzy and Fang start laughing and Gazzy offers me his hand. I grab his hand and he pulls me back up onto the bed with him.

"Thank." I giggle.

"So what the hell was that?" Fang asks. I blush and barry my head in one of the pillows on my bed. "Well. I'm waiting."

"I thought that were the ones questioning you." Gazzy mumbled.

"That was how this was going to work until I caught you two making out. Now I want to know what that was about." I look up again and see Fang smirking at us. I pick up the closest pillow and throw it at Fang. He laughs and throws it back at me.

"Hey that's no fair." I giggle. Fang grabs another pillow and throws it at Gazzy who catches it. "Can we talk about relationships later." We all agree and Gazzy throws his pillow in my face. "Oof." I say and fall on the floor laughing.

"You've killed her Gaz." Fang chuckles. I manage to stand up and walk over to Fang. He looks up at him and I give him an evil grin before I hit him over the head with the pillow I have in my hand. "Ow. Nudge." I keep hitting his and we all laugh. "Hey Gaz. Help please." Fang laughs. Gazzy stands up and walks over to me. His arms wrap around my waist and he picks me up.

"Gaz. Put me down." He sits back down on the bed and I end up in his lap. He looks up at me and I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him.

Someone bursts through the door. "Max is back guys. She has Angel and they think they know how to find Dr. Martinez." Gazzy and I pull away and look over at Fang who looks like he's going to be sick. We all jump up and run out of the room and down the hall.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading this far. I will update soon. I promise. Please review and give me suggestions for what I should do next chapter. Thank you ya'll.**


	3. The Relationship Talk

**Author's note: I decided to continue writing this story. I changed the rating on it because I didn't really have an idea about how it was going to be more intimate. I didn't really want to do anything like that between Nudge and Gazzy because they're only 14 in this and if I were going to I would've made them older (they would technically still be in middle school).**

 **So Max got Angel and they're back. Nudge and Iggy are sleeping in their beds. Meanwhile Fang and Gazzy are talking about their relationships and becoming closer together.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum ride *cry***

* * *

Gazzy P.O.V

Max and Angel sat at a table wrapped in towels and looking out the window and talking about something. It turns out that the sea monsters that kidnapped Angel know where Dr. Martinez is. Fang and I are sitting at another table in silence.

"So. You and Nudge." Fang said awkwardly, breaking the silence. "How long has that been going on?" I run my hand through my hair thinking.

"Uh." I sigh. "After I got stung through that jellyfish. She snuck into my hospital room and we talked and then she just kissed me." I blush and Fang chuckles.

"That's more romantic than Max and mine's relationship has been considering that two have been together longer than we have I mean we only got together under twelve hours ago."

"How did it happen between you and Max anyways?" I sighed. Fang finally looked at over at me and gave me a half smile. He scratched the back of his neck, thinking.

"I think you two were there for the first kiss." He laughed nervously. I arched my eyebrow, confused. "Okay. You remember we just found out that erasers could fly," I nodded. "And then I got scratched by Ari and I was losing so much blood that I started falling and Max and Iggy had to carry me down to the ground," I nodded again. "And so Max was trying to stop the bleed and then she just kissed me and you and Nudge were the only ones who saw and you two gawked at us." I laughed and nodded again.

"Oh yeah. I definitely remember that. So she made the first move." I sighed. "And now I can't get that image out of my head." I crinkle my nose and ran my fingers through my hair again.

"You think that's disgusting. Try to get an image of you and Nudge making out in the bedroom." Fang says also crinkling is nose. "It's just weird. I mean you think you know someone and then you catch them make out _and_ they've been together for a few months."

"Was it really that weird?" I asked running my fingers through my hair.

Fang swatted my hand away from my hair. "You mess up your hair to much," He said. I blushed and started to run my fingers through it again and then quickly pulled my hand back down and rested it on the table. "And it was extremely uncomfortable."

"Okay." I sigh and unintentionally run my fingers through my hair.

"I'm gonna start counting how many times you run your fingers through your hair." Fang chuckled. I retracted my hand and huffed crossing my arms.

"Don't you ever run your hand through your hair. Isn't it natural?" I leaned back in my stool forgetting that it doesn't have a back to it and falling off. "Ahhhhhh." I scream and fall off the chair. Fang bursts out laughing and everyone stares at me for a second and then goes back to doing what they were doing before.

Fang offers me his hand. I take it and he pulls me back up onto my feet. I dust myself off and sit back down. "To answer your question before you so rudely fell on your ass. No I don't run my hand through my hair, _ever_. And no I don't think that it's natural."

"Even when you're stressed or nervous?" I ask crossing my arms over my chest again.

"Nope."

"Well then you're weird because I've seen everyone in the flock do it. _Even_ Iggy and Max." I smile and start to lean back again and then catch myself. Fang snorts and looks back over at Angel and Max. Max and Angel are walking back over to the airlock chamber. Max smirks over at us and then walks in with Angel. Fang looks back and sighs. "What's wrong?" I ask.

"I just _really_ , hope she makes it." Fang sighs again. I pat him on the back.

"Don't worry bud. She will." Fang looks up at me and gives me a sad smile.

"Thanks Gaz. You're a good younger brother." I smile back and stand up and start walking down the hall to the bedroom.

"Even though I've had more relationship experience than you have in your whole life." I call back. I can feel Fang glaring at me from behind. I slip into the bedroom and sit down on Nudge's bed. I run my fingers through her hair and she slowly opens her eyes.

"Hey Gaz." She smiles sleepily.

"Can I join you?" I ask. She nods and I climb under her the covers with her and wrap my arm around her waist pulling her closer to me. She closes her eyes again and falls asleep in a matter of seconds. I close my eyes to and join her in sleep not to long after.

* * *

 **Thanks Commander3428961 for convincing me to continue this story. I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I'm really happy with how it turned out. Please review and give me some suggestions for the next chapter. Hope you liked this chapter. I'll update this as soon as I can.**


	4. Actually Information

**I hope that you enjoyed this story. I really enjoyed writing this story and I really liked how I ended it. I'm actually done this time so please don't try and convince me otherwise. I'm working on a new story called** ** _After Everything_** **. It's a Maximum Ride story about Gazzy and Nudge. I really hope that you go and check it out. I'm having a lot of fun writing and I think that you guys might like it if you liked this story. Thanks again.**

 **-Kat**


End file.
